workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6 (TROHP)
Review responses: Sakura Lisel: It was a party at Potter Manor over the Christmas holidays, not the school, James JR invited the Weasley's and Granger's, the Marauders are basically family, and Order members and were invited to the party by James SR. Honestly, Harry the main character and narrator doesn't care about the Weasley's and considers them a disease at this point, and therefore doesn't care where the vermin are so long as they aren't around or bothering him. They reappeared from talking to other Order members, or people out of sight. In short, the Weasleys were listed under the general "Weasley" label. The above was copied and pasted from my response over PM on FFnet for the benefit of other confused users. daredevilry and Guest: Then here is another chapter for the two of you, and everyone else. June 1st, 1992. I arrived at the international Portkey arrival area at the Ministry of Magic. "Name?" An elderly, balding man asked. "Hadrian James Potter." I replied, fighting off nausea. "Your early. Once your okay to move, please proceed to the waiting room, where you may contact your parents." He said, somewhat rudely. A scan of his surface thoughts revealed a disdain for "dark" wizards. "Alright. Thank you." I said, politely. I wasn't willing to sink to his level by being rude. I began my walk to the waiting room. I entered and surprisingly found my parents there. Mom ran over to hug me, making a scene, which amused several people. "Your early." She said, hugging me. "Yeah." I said, hugging her back. People were still looking, so I glared at them and they looked away. "Nice, Harry! Those idiots staring were getting on my nerves." Dad said, making sure said idiots heard him. "Let's get home, Lily." Dad said, suddenly serious. "Why so serious dad? I thought that was Sirius' job? He has the name after all." I said, in amusement. "Speaking of Sirius. He's taking you to visit Lord Black, he's not well, Harry, and wants to see the future of his house." Dad said, in slight anger. He accepted long ago that I would eventually inherit House Black, he was just never happy about it. "Alright." I said, and allowed myself to be led out. We arrived at home, ten minutes later, and found Sirius waiting there. "Good, your here." Sirius said, happily. "Your Durmstrang uniform is actually perfect for the meeting. We need to go, grandfather has been holding on until you could get back." Sirius said hurriedly. "He's dying?" I asked sadly. I wasn't exactly close to him, but when I first met him, he stared at me for a minute and I seemed to have passed his test. I later suspected he was estimating my magical power. We had an hours long discussion about my views on magic, blood status, and politics, and even my goals in life. He was the first person to believe I could become the greatest of all and he quickly figured out I had self-studied. "I didn't realize you two were close." Mom said, in surprise. "We aren't. He realized I self-studied and questioned me extensively, and was even the first person to believe I could rise to and even surpass the level of Merlin." I said, to their shock. "Why didn't he tell us?!" Dad asked, angrily. "He swore a vow not too," I said, they were even more shocked. "I didn't ask him too, he did it without me having to ask." "We'll let you go, Harry." Mom said, noticing I was still sad about his immenent death. I nodded gratefully and followed Sirius to the floo. We arrived at Black Manor, a minute later. When we arrived, we were both surprised to find Lord Arcturus Black waiting on us, and looking quite well. "Good, your both here." He said, enjoying our looks of surprise. "I thought you were dying!" Sirius said, tactlessly. "I am dying you imbecile! I'm sustaining my life with dark magic of the highest order!" He said angrily, his obsidian eyes momentarily glowing, he wasn't at all pleased with Sirius' outburst. "You are both here, so I can pass on my lordship and the heir ring. Sirius, since that crazy bitch you had the misfortune of having for a mother sterilized you with a curse, that makes Harry, your godson, your heir. Harry, I am pleased, that you now have even greater power and even use dark magic. Please, both of you sit down, I only have a few hours." "Sirius, in spite of what your insane mother may have led you to believe, she cannot disown you from House Black. That power lies solely in my hands, when I learned of what she did; not even the wards of Grimmauld Place protected her. I personally killed her, after interrogating her and learning the depths of her depravity." The way he said interrogate made what happened obvious. "Sirius, I know you have only bad experiences with your family and dark magic. I regretted not taking you in and raising you myself. I could have cured you of your unfortunate disdain for the Dark Arts, and groomed you into an even better heir." "But, sadly, the damage has already been done. I have siezed the Lestrange vaults and assets, but Malfoy has managed to retain his due to his influence." He said, to our shock. "I learned Voldemort was a low-bred, half-blood, bastard son of a muggle and squib, and I disowned my blood-traitor family members. I have taken measures to insure the continuance of House Black, and have disowned Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix. I annulled their marriages, and reclaimed the extravagant dowries that my idiotic family paid." By this time, our attention was focused solely on him. "So, Harry, I understand you have fancied Nymphadora for a while." He said out of nowhere, I blushed. "I approve. If Sirius wishes to arrange a marriage between you both, that would perfect. Your offspring would be very powerful and likely have their parents magical talents." "But, I don't have any magical talents." I said, in confusion. "Do you remember everything you think, feel, encounter or experience, and never forget it?" Lord Black asked, knowingly. "Yes!" I said, getting my hopes up. "It's an incredibly rare and extremely powerful talent, only a few in history have possessed it. Among them was Rowena Ravenclaw." He said, to my surprise. "If I had to guess, you couldn't even be obliviated or have your memory altered. It's called Panmnesia, but we're getting distracted, and need to get back on topic. I want House Black to live on after I die and be strong, and I think my grandsons heir having power rivaling that of Lord Grindelwald will help a lot. You might even be able to convince Sirius to quit fawning over that useless, self-righteous idiot, Albus Dumbledore." He said, to the shock Sirius. "What do you have against Albus Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, in exasperation. "He's untrustworthy, and associates with Weasleys and other low-lives. He used to have feelings for my Lord Grindelwald and avoided fighting him for years because of it. I have it on good authority he abuses his positions, and even routinely endangers students at Hogwarts. So, Sirius, Harry, swear upon your lives and magic to never truly ally with them." "I swear upon my life and magic to never truly ally myself or my houses with any known member of House Dumbledore or Weasley." I said, without hesitation. Lord Black seemed to have greatly approved. Sirius said the same oath as mine. "Excellent! Now, as one of my last acts as Lord Black. I declare that what was said here is to not be recounted to any outsider and to be considered protected under the laws of internal house matters. Sirius, Harry, I respectively appoint you both Lord Black and his heir apparent. Now, for my last act. I need to talk to Harry alone." Sirius didn't look pleased, but he exited the office. One hour later... We both arrived back at Potter Manor to find my parents, and Dumbledore waiting with his phoenix, Fawkes. "How'd it go?" Dad asked in concern. "It went fine. I am now heir apparent to House Black." I said, to no applause. "And the previous Lord Black?" Dumbledore asked neutrally. "He went to Hogwarts to kill you actually, that's why we came home so quickly." I said, to his shock. "I need to leave. Goodbye, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius." He said, before quickly leaving via Fawkes' Flame Travel. When he left, I started laughing. "I just pranked Albus Dumbledore!" I managed to get out, causing Sirius and Dad to also laugh. "Hadrian James Potter! That is not funny!" Mom said, angrily. "It kind of is, Lily!" Dad said, in amusement. "Anyway. We have matters more important than childish pranks to focus on." I said, getting their attention, though Dad and Sirius knew I was changing the subject. "James was recently involved dragon smuggling, and accessory to breaking several other related laws, and even confessed to such in a letter. Only he, Ron the Moron, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are aware of this, well and now all of you. As nobility we are immune to most of what can be done to us, but the fines are excessive and could ruin our family and name. We need to make plans to prevent ruin." "What do you have in mind, Harry?" Dad asked. He wasn't bothering to hide how impressed he was that I stepped up and took charge. "First, we can cover our bases where the Weasley's are involved. We make certain James isn't under the effects of any potions, because, if he is, we can escape unscathed by citing altered mental state, and the Weasley's could take the fall. I kind of doubt they are stupid enough try it, especially considering everyone is well aware of their tricks. The Malfoys can be easily cowed into silence. I have some information that I only trust myself to use. Draco might blab, but he'll be quickly put in his place." "Ron the Moron," I began, getting some childish snickers from Dad and Sirius. "By attacking me he earned two years in Azkaban, along with his thug brothers, so that's handled. Granger should be intelligent enough to keep silent, and if she isn't, then for once bigotry will benefit House Potter." "Those are good plans." Dad acknowledged. Mom and Sirius seemed to agree. "What if we are fined?" "Garner public support and sympathy and blame Hagrid and Dumbledore for not providing a safe school environment, and paint James as a misguided, but well-intentioned person. My slight leverage over House Malfoy might help a little. If those options fail, we'll be reduced to life on a budget, while building back up our families wealth and status. Well, that, and get revenge on those who crossed us." I said to their concern. "I'll confine my revenge to what's legally allowed, none of our enemies are worth me ruining my life over." "Good," Mom said in relief, which Dad and Sirius mirrored. The wards informed Mom, Dad, and I, of a guest. "That'll probably be Dumbledore." I said, in amusement. "I'll go check," Dad said with a grin. Sure enough, it was Albus Dumbledore, who looked visibly annoyed at me. "Sorry about that, sir. I needed to have a family discussion." I said, causing his eye to briefly twitch. "Okay... And what happened to Arcturus Black?" Dumbledore said, prying. "He asked me to kill him, to prove my worth as an heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Dumbledore seemed to briefly believe me, before looking at my face. "That's not funny, Harry." Dumbledore chastised, but Dad and Sirius seemed to find it mildly amusing. "He stopped holding onto life and allowed himself to die." I finally answered, getting a little bored of messing with him. "How will you manage being heir to two Most Ancient and Noble Houses?" Dumbledore asked, in concern. "It's really not that demanding, heirs don't actually have duties until they graduate, and I'm still years from that." "Wouldn't it be better to let your younger brother become heir to House Potter?" Ah. So that was his game. "Not considering his incredible level of immaturity, laziness, and recent actions. His friendship with the Weasley spawn has gotten some surprised and disgusted looks from the children of the Light Faction. Him becoming heir would likely see us expelled from it, and likely demoted to commoner status. James needs the Light Factions support, because he is a target for dark wizards and their supporters, and will likely be looked to for leadership when another Dark Lord rises." "Your brother is enjoying his childhood and being a child. He-" "Well!" I said, cutting him off. "If he is acting like a child, then he shouldn't have responsibilities that require maturity. I'm glad you pointed that out, sir." Dumbledore was gaping like fish. I suppose no-one had treated him like that, in a very long time. "In any case. House Potter matters are for members of House Potter. No need to concern yourself, sir." I heard Sirius snicker. Dumbledore looked very annoyed and even slightly humiliated. "Are you sure I can't convince y-" "I'm positive. You should quit meddling in private matters, Dumbledore." He looked at me in shock. "We get it, you beat Grindelwald fifty years ago and everyone seems to accept your advice like it's wisdom imparted by God himself. I'm not one of those people, I judge you by all of your actions not just that one." "Go on," Dumbledore said, obviously interested in why I dislike him. "I see an old man who has no business being Chief Warlock, when he doesn't even respect the laws enough to avoid looking into a childs mind, a child, Dumbledore. I see an old man pushing bad influences on my little brother because he's allied with the family. A family with a disturbingly obsessed little girl who is fixated on being my brothers wife, and a family history of love potion usage as recently as when Molly Weasley was in Hogwarts." I noticed Dumbledore wasn't surprised by that. "Ron just holds my brother back from reaching his full potential, and reaching that will help him survive when the Dark Wankers followers try getting revenge." I said, to my families amusement. "In short. I see your actions as a danger to my families well-being and you might even cause some of them to die." "You need to overcome your hatred for the Weasley's, Harry." "I don't hate them, they just aren't important enough to hate. I'll reserve my hate for the likes of Voldemort. If I hated the Weasley's, I could have driven them from Britain already." I said. Seeing looks of doubt, I continued. "The Weasley's assaulted the heir apparent of a Most Ancient and Noble House, the punishment for that crime is two years in Azkaban. If you think the Weasley's would have stayed, when I offered them the choice between leaving Britain and their children won't go to Azkaban, or staying and dealing with their broken children when they're out; then your truly mad." Dumbledore looked unnerved at how easily I could rid Britain of the Weasley's. My parents just looked impressed. "So you don't trust me?" Dumbledore asked. "No, I don't. Atleast not now." "I'm going to take my leave now." Dumbledore said sadly, before rising to do so. After Dumbledore was seen out, my parents came back. "Harry, I think it's time I give you the heirs ring. I was going to wait until you were older, but I see no reason to wait. You have proven your worth as an heir, and have even begun contributing to the protection of House Potter. It will also send a clear message to Britain that you're my heir and have earned it, and will ease the minds of the factions. I may even put you in charge of the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. I'm bloody awful at politics, but I think you'll be great at it." "I'd be proud to officially become your heir." I said, happily. "Great! I'll get the ring now!" Dad said, before exiting the room. "So, Harry, how were your grades?" Mom asked, in concern. "I tested into the third year of the mastery level courses in Charms and Transfiguration. I tested into the first year of Herbology master studies. Tested into fourth year in Spell Creation and fifth year Dark Arts. I tested into second year of the Potions mastery course." I said, finally finishing. "Damn, Harry! You need a girlfriend!" Sirius said jokingly. Mom and I both glared at him. "Why didn't you test into higher grade in Potions?" Mom asked. Though she left unsaid that she disapproved of my studying of the Dark Arts. "It's too time consuming. I need to get some other classes out of the way, so that I have enough time. I don't want to overwork myself. Spell Creation doesn't have a master study course, you either have talent at it or don't. Completing my Charms and Transfiguration studies would free up four hours a day. Spell Creation takes up an hour and a half, to two hours. I'll still be able to complete my masteries early." "What about electives?" Sirius asked. "Those are selected in third year, like Hogwarts, except there entirely optional." "You will select some though, right?" Mom asked in concern. "I might. I just don't want to waste my time on subjects that are useless to me, though." "What electives are offered?" Mom asked. Obviously interested in learning more about Durmstrang. "Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Alchemy, Ancient Runes, and Ancient Studies. I'm considering Magical Creatures, Alchemy, and Ancient Studies. I'd love to create my own Philosophers Stone." To create a mass production version and sale immortality to the masses, I left unsaid. "That's awfully ambitious, Harry." Mom said, in concern. "I memorized Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures books, so that will give me a slight advantage, and I plan to test out of several classes to free up more time. I can always just select Alchemy and Ancient Studies, which might be a great idea. I could always take a placement test for the theoretical portions and could probably test into a mastery course." "Harry, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Mom said, in concern. "I'm not. I'm just giving a hundred percent effort." I said, as Dad re-entered the room. "Ready, Harry?" I nodded yes. "I, Lord Potter, hereby proclaim you my heir to House Potter." He said, pretentiously. "I accept." I said, in amusement. He handed me the heirs ring, and I placed it on the appropriate finger. "So what are your plans for this summer?" Dad asked. "I'd like to learn the Fidelius Charm and work my magic harder, since it's summer I won't have to conserve magic for classes and can experience more growth. I need to perform the third and fourth year spells for Transfiguration and try to test out of the class, if possible. I also need to change my room with magic, I turned my room at Durmstrang into my own personal master suite. I thought about turning it into a castle within a castle." "Shouldn't you take this time to rest?" Dad asked, in concern. "I haven't seriously worked my magic in three days. I take precautions and allow plenty of time for rest, and I'm in my prime for magical growth. If I want to achieve Merlin like power, I'll have to work extremely hard, likely until I'm sixty." My parents exchanged a look. "Just be careful, Harry." Mom said. "I always am. Can I go modify my room now?" "Of course." Dad said, in amusement. I quickly left the room, excited about my planned modifications. When I arrived at my room, a minute later. I wasted no time and began removing the slight modifications I had left in it. Which I quickly dismantled, without even tapping into a notable portion of my power. "Capacious extremis." I said, pushing even more magic into the spell. The room rapidly expanded to become the size of the Hogwarts, Great Hall. I stopped it there, and began creating better furniture and modifying the current. When I finished forty minutes later, I had a king sized bed, my own private library and living room. I also unstored my older training dummies and warded the areas around it on par with professional dueling platforms. I was glad I learned how to do that after I got my wand, otherwise I probably would have destroyed Hogwarts and Potter Manor. I made a note to build myself a private potions lab. I began warding my doors and windows, this house received Weasley's as guests and if they pushed me too far I would send them to Azkaban or just severely injure them. I put several intent-based wards on them of increasing viciousness, nothing truly dark. My parents wouldn't tolerate that. I placed several locking spells and anti-intruder spells. I went ahead and soundproofed the area with multiple layers of soundproofing. Specifically in areas where I may have sex in the future and then the entire room. I added an Anti-Apparition and Anti-Disapparition wards to my room, while being thankful they were simple wards. My parents and Sirius entered my room, minutes later. "Impressive, Harry!" "Thank you." I said, as they began to inspect my newly improved room.